Feelings Mutual
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Another ChelseaXVaughn ONESHOT! WARNING: Towards the end Vaughn is a bit OFC.


**Feelings Mutual**

I walk out of my house, and smell the fresh morning air. I grin, as I walk to the barn. I walk in, and am greated by my loving cow, Cocoa. I named her Cocoa, because she is a deep chocolate brown. She moos happily, as I walk over to her. I pat her on the head, and she nuzzles my hand. I take out the milker, and get the days milk from her. I fill her feeding box, and leave the barn. Cocoa is my only animal so far, I haven't been able to afford to get anymore livestock, or build a coop yet. Today is wednesday, and I'm planning on giving the milk to Vaughn. I've always had a bit of a crush on him, but I don't dare tell anyone of it. If anyone was to find out, expecially Julia. She is my best friend, the towns main gossiper, and Vaughn's cousin. I just don't want her trying to play matchmaker with us, like she did with Mark and Sabrina. Sure they ended up happy, and are still dating. But I know how Vaughn is, and all she would do is annoy him. I am suddenly brought back to reality, by running into something very sturdy, and solid. I fall onto my butt, and glance up expecting to see a tree. I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush, as I realize it is most certainly NOT a tree. Vaughn glared down at me, looking quite annoyed.

"Don't you ever watch where your going?" He asks, as I stand up. I brush the dirt off myself, and look at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I admit, feeling quite embarassed by the situation. He sighs, and rubs his temples with his right hand. He then pulls his hat down to cover his eyes, which always annoys me. I love his eyes! The first time I met him, I fell in love with his amythest colored eyes. I suddenly remember why I was heading into town in the first place, and reach into my rucksack. I pull out the milk I had just gotten from my cow, Cocoa, and hand it to him. He looks at the milk, then at me. He pull his hat further over his face, while looking at the milk in my hands.

"You really shouldn't give away your products, this could give you a decent profit." He tells me, and I extend the milk further towards him.

"Its okay, I don't mind. Plus I know how much you love milk." I tell him, smiling. He finally takes the milk from me, his gloved hands brushing against mine. I feel another blush rise into my cheeks, as he examines the milk.

"Thanks." He mutters, as I walk past him. I smile to myself, and glance back at him. I stop, and walk back over to Vaughn.

"Um Vaughn?" I ask, and he turns to face me. "I-I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at the diner with me tonight?" I ask, blushing a extremly dark shade of red.

"Sure..." He mutter, pulling his hat down over his face. "Well, actually lets go to the beach. The diner is always crowded." He says, his face hidden from my view.

"Okay, see you tonight." I say, and he nods.

I arrive at the beach around 6. I glance around, and see Vaughn leaning against the moss rock. I walk over to him, and lean against the rock next to him.

"Hi." I say, and he grunts in response. I look at the setting sun, and smile. "Its really beautiful." I whisper, admiring the setting sun. I hear him mumble something, and turn to him. "What?" I ask, and he shakes his head. He pulls his hat down over his face, and I stand on my tiptoes. I snatch his hat right off his head, and run off with it.

"Chelsea!" He yells running after me. I look behind me, and trip over a rock. I fall, and Vaughn falls on top of me. I turn over, and we are face to face. I blush a bright red, and so does he. I can see his blush, on account that I still have his hat. I feel myself leaning in, as I gaze into his amythest eyes. Suddenly, before either of us has time to react. I kiss him, his eyes go wide. I pull away quickly, after realizing what I had done. I shove him off me, and begin to run away. Only to have my wrist caught in his hand, stopping me in my tracks. I refuse to face him, too embarassed by my previous action. "Chelsea..." Vaughn says, releasing my wrist. "Turn around Chelsea." He demands, and I sigh. I turn, and gasp. Vaughn was down on one knee, a blue feather in his hand. "I was worried you would say no, because I wasn't certain of how you felt about me." He starts then chuckles lightly. "I guess you kinda got rid of that worry, when you kissed me." He says, and I blush. He clears his throat, and looks up at me. "Chelsea, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He ask, and I feel tears form in my eyes.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you! I love you, Vaughn" I yell, and hug him. We both pull back slightly, and I gaze into his eyes. This time he is the one who kisses me, and this time I don't run away.


End file.
